kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Its a long way down (Bonus Level)
=Game Info= Classification: Stealth Level: Its a long way down Date/Time: Enter Date here, 10:22:06 pm and counting Place: Moscow Russia, Mokhovaya Street, in the hotel Character: ODST Soldier Division: ODST Squad Players: 1 to 4 players online or locally =Description= *Objective **Get out of the hotel without alerting any enemies *Charaters **ODST Soldier **ODST Squad **Russian Ultranationalists *Weather: Clear *Vehicals: None *Achievements **"Ding, Floor 1" (Get to the extraction point without dieing) *Skulls: None =Opening Scene= *Cinematic Scene You and your squad are seen leaving the room where you rescued the hostage in the level, "An unwelcomed guest". You then hear Russian talk in the background. Then you hear the sound of footsteps stomping up what is a staircase. The scene ends. =Gameplay= You start in the room where you ended up in, in the level, "An unwelcomed guest" on the fifth floor. Soldier 1 tell you that they must hide. Game Info starts as well. You hear footsteps and men shouting as they come up the stairs. You must hide in the elevator that is across from you. If Russians spot you, its Mission Failed. A ODST member, plants a soundproof explosive at the top of the elevater and then shouts out and Russians come storming into the elevator! The player and the squad MUST stab the Russians in the chest, by pressing the "right thumbstick". After you leave the elevator and it blows up, falling down. At this point Russians are alerted and are coming up the stairs! You MUST go into the elevator shaft and head down to the forth floor. If the enemies spot you its Mission Failed. Once you are near the forth floor the player pulls out his pistol (silenced) and a ODST (NPC) grabs your legs and the player swings down, and MUST fire 2 footmobiles to clear a path! If you shoot them anywhere other then the head, other forces will be alerted and its Mission Failed. Once you have cleared a path, you must shoot a group of enemies down the hallway with a machine gun (Silenced) and then the team will open up a vent shaft. Once opened, the player goes into the shaft and the team will follow. You equip your pistol at this point, and fall down to the thrid floor. You then MUST shoot the guard in the head. Anywhere else and its Mission Failed. The player then kicks the vent open, and the squad pries open the elevator across from you. While this is going on, you must shoot a group that is alerted down the hall. After more Russains are heard coming, the player must down the elevator shaft, and head to the second floor. Once you are on the second floor there will be a group of Russians on each side of the elevator, to the left and right of you. They both will be down the halls. You and your squad must take them both out before they alert more footmobiles. Once you have dont this the player should head down the stares either to the left or right of them. He will then be ambushed by Russians coming from the elevators on the left and right side of the lobby. Once you eliminate the groups and go to the doors leading out of the hotel, its Mission Complete. If you die or alert anyone, then its Mission Failed. =Transcript= *Soldier 1: Whispers "We must find a hiding place, we'll follow you, go." (Beginning of gameplay) *Soldier 1: Whispers "Down you go, careful sir." (When you are being loward head first to the forth floor) *''Being loward'' *''Shooting enemies in the head'' Category:Levels